


Day 26: threesome

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the original prompt was "boring sex" but why on earth would i want to write “boring sex”. no one got time for that shit. and plenty of people have requested kuroo/tsukki/yams from me so i figured now is as good a time as any. feat. sex that is decidedly not boring.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 26: threesome

**Author's Note:**

> the original prompt was "boring sex" but why on earth would i want to write “boring sex”. no one got time for that shit. and plenty of people have requested kuroo/tsukki/yams from me so i figured now is as good a time as any. feat. sex that is decidedly not boring.

Kuroo had never, in his wildest dreams, suspected that he would end up where he is now.

Kuroo watches Yamaguchi and Tsukishima kiss, with Yamaguchi on his knees above Tsukishima’s lap, creating just enough of a difference in height due to their positions that Tsukishima has to turn his face up to keep his lips on Yamaguchi’s. The way they kiss is familiar, practiced; well, that’s to be expected, since they’re the ones in the relationship. They’d asked Kuroo to do this with them, have a threesome, and who was Kuroo to refuse? Especially when Tsukishima had been touching his hand and Yamaguchi had looked up at him with that cute face and said, “My parents won’t be home tomorrow night.” The looks in both their eyes were sort of seductive and Tsukishima was watching him like he was _daring_ Kuroo and Yamaguchi was biting his lip but it wasn’t so over-the-top as to not be sexy, and… It was all a little obscene, but that was just the way Kuroo liked it.

Kuroo is sitting behind Tsukishima, legs spread far enough apart that Tsukishima’s thin body can sit between them, close enough that a few inches are all that separate Kuroo’s chest from Tsukishima’s back. Kuroo watches Yamaguchi’s fingers playing in the hair at the base of Tsukishima’s neck and the way Tsukishima’s hands grip Yamaguchi’s thighs. Kuroo slides his own hands up from where they had been resting on Tsukishima’s hips, shoving under the fabric of Tsukishima’s shirt, fingers touching the hot skin underneath. Yamaguchi notices, and drops his hands to touch Tsukishima’s arms, signaling him to lift them. Tsukishima does, and Kuroo pulls his shirt off while Yamaguchi leans back a little to allow it.

The now-shirtless Tsukishima leans back, head against Kuroo’s shoulder. He turns his face toward Kuroo, grabs him by the back of the neck, and pulls him into a kiss. Tsukishima’s kiss is hard and urgent, and most of all, _noisy_. They kiss with open mouths and their tongues sliding against each other’s and their breath huffing hot into each other’s mouths. Those wet sounds of Tsukishima’s mouth against his are loud and lewd but they thrill Kuroo to no end. Kuroo has his eyes closed during the kiss, but he feels Tsukishima’s body shift and writhe – Yamaguchi must be touching him somewhere. Kuroo can feel Yamaguchi’s hands brush against his own at Tsukishima’s waist, and is aware that Yamaguchi must be stroking Tsukishima’s chest and stomach.

“Me too, Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi says. “Tsukki shouldn’t get to have _all_ the fun.”

Kuroo pulls away from the kiss with Tsukishima, leaving a thin string of saliva between their lips. Kuroo laughs at it and wipes it away. He turns forward to face Yamaguchi, and pulls him close with a hand on Yamaguchi’s upper arm. The two of them kiss with Tsukishima’s body pressed between theirs – Kuroo can feel the excited hitch in Tsukishima’s breathing as he watches Yamaguchi kiss Kuroo. Kissing Yamaguchi is unexpectedly nice. The kiss with Yamaguchi is a little less rough, and he smells soft and warm and tastes a bit sweet. And the kid doesn’t look it, but he really knows how to use his tongue.

Yamaguchi breaks away from Kuroo with a nice little smooching sound. “You should take your shirt off, Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi says. His fingers trace the line of Kuroo’s collarbone.

Kuroo gives a little laugh and gives a tap against Tsukishima, telling him, wordlessly, to sit up. Once Tsukishima’s body weight is off him, Kuroo strips his shirt off in one smooth motion. Kuroo has a nice body, and he knows it. Though he and Tsukishima are of a similar height, Kuroo is a little broader and much more muscular. Yamaguchi’s eyes trace the lines of Kuroo’s torso, but Tsukishima can’t see, since Kuroo is still sitting behind his back.

“Wow,” Yamaguchi says.

Tsukishima must feel the way Kuroo’s chest swells with pride at Yamaguchi’s compliment. “Don’t inflate his ego, Tadashi,” he says. “It’s the last thing any of us need.”

Kuroo clicks his tongue against his teeth and reaches his hands around in front of Tsukishima. “So _mean_ , Tsukki,” he says. His fingers play along Tsukishima’s ribs until they come to rub against Tsukishima’s nipples. It’s enough to make Tsukishima cry out, and he wriggles a little closer to Kuroo so that his shoulder blades are pressed to Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo leans down and kisses Tsukishima’s neck just under his jaw, playing with Tsukishima’s nipples as he does so.

Yamaguchi leans down and leaves a trail of kisses from Tsukishima’s collarbone down to his navel. With one hand, Yamaguchi feels Tsukishima’s crotch through the fabric of his jeans. While he sucks little marks into the skin of Tsukishima’s hips, Yamaguchi expertly undoes Tsukishima’s belt and the button of his pants. Practice, that’s what it is. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are together, in a _relationship_ , and they must be having sex often enough that Yamaguchi – who, in Kuroo’s opinion, looks as innocent as a lamb – knows exactly what he’s doing when it comes to getting Tsukishima out of his pants.

“You want us to fuck you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says, slowly unzipping Tsukishima’s pants. The dirty talk catches Kuroo a little off-guard, coming from Yamaguchi; so much for that whole innocence thing. He guesses it shouldn’t surprise him so much, after what he’s seen of Yamaguchi so far.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says in response.

Yamaguchi tugs Tsukishima’s pants and boxers down to his knees, exposing his half-hard cock. Tsukishima shifts a little to let Yamaguchi pull them all the way off. Tsukishima keeps himself steady with his hands gripping Kuroo’s thighs.

“You look good, Tsukki,” Kuroo says in Tsukishima’s ear. “Can’t wait to see you hard…”

Tsukishima gives a small, close-mouthed moan at this. Kuroo is still touching him, rubbing and lightly pinching his nipples. Yamaguchi kneels between Tsukishima’s legs. He works his hand on Tsukishima’s cock, getting Tsukishima worked up. Kuroo watches, still touching the sensitive skin of Tsukishima’s nipples and now and then pressing kisses to his face and neck. Yamaguchi doesn’t stop until Tsukishima is fully erect.

“Hands and knees, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi says. It’s more of a gentle command than a question or a suggestion. Odd – Kuroo would have expected Yamaguchi to be the one receiving, given how much smaller he is than both Tsukishima and Kuroo. Well. Not like Kuroo has any problems with fucking Tsukishima instead. Tsukishima nods, and Yamaguchi backs away, standing by the side of the bed to give Tsukishima space to move. Tsukishima positions himself on all fours facing Kuroo, his hands on the mattress on either side of Kuroo’s hips. He looks up at Kuroo under his eyelashes.

“You look hot,” Tsukishima says. He leans forward slightly to press open-mouthed kisses to the skin of Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo hums with delight, runs the fingers of one hand through Tsukishima’s hair, and presses him a little closer.

“One moment, Tsukki,” says Yamaguchi. He’s taking off his clothing, and in response to his voice, Tsukishima takes his mouth away from Kuroo’s skin and looks towards him. Kuroo can feel himself growing harder just watching Tsukishima, naked and looking back at Yamaguchi with parted lips, his breathing already a little heavy just with anticipation.

Kuroo and Tsukishima both watch Yamaguchi. He’s naked now, as naked as Tsukishima. His body is much smaller than either of theirs, and Kuroo can see that the freckles are not just contained to his face. _He’s got a cute ass, too_ , Kuroo thinks, small but firm, with those little dimples on his back just above it. Yamaguchi digs for a moment in the top drawer of his dresser. When he returns to the bed, it’s with a bottle of lube in one hand and a pair of condoms in the other.

The condoms are left next to Tsukishima on the bed for now, but the lube is not ignored. Yamaguchi squeezes a healthy amount onto the fingers of one hand. Kuroo notices Tsukishima’s breath quicken when he feels Yamaguchi’s free hand, the one not covered in lube, touch the small of his back.

“Ready, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks. Tsukishima nods fervently. Kuroo cranes his head up so that he can watch as Yamaguchi slips his hand down from Tsukishima’s back to spread apart the cheeks of his ass. Tsukishima takes a deep inhale as Yamaguchi’s lubricated fingers slide against his hole. Kuroo watches Tsukishima’s eyes droop closed as Yamaguchi pushes a finger into him. His breath escapes as a hot sigh. There’s a slight look of concentration on Tsukishima’s face, focused as he is on getting himself to relax with Yamaguchi’s finger inside him.

“Hah, ah… More…” Tsukishima pants. Yamaguchi obliges him. Kuroo can see his hand move a little to fit a second finger in beside the first.

Tsukishima gives a long, low moan. Kuroo leans down to kiss him, tipping Tsukishima’s face up with a hand on his chin. Tsukishima’s soft moans and sighs are mostly swallowed by Kuroo’s mouth on his. Tsukishima’s kiss is a little more passive this time, distracted as he is by Yamaguchi’s fingers inside him. Tsukishima breaks away from the kiss after a minute or two; it must be a little painful to have his neck craned up like it is, after all.

“My fingers are kind of small,” Yamaguchi says. “I can’t always get to those spots you like. Maybe we should get Kuroo-san to help?”

“Aah, just – ” Tsukishima gasps. “Just _fuck me_ , already. Please.”

Yamaguchi shrugs. He keeps his fingers inside Tsukishima and reaches down to grab one of the condoms from the bed. He holds it steady and tears it open with his teeth carefully. He tries to take the condom from its wrapper, but it’s a difficult job one-handed.

“I’ll help,” Kuroo says. He shifts to lean around Tsukishima, takes the opened condom package from Yamaguchi’s hand. He pulls the condom from the wrapper with his thumb and forefinger. He takes hold of Yamaguchi’s erection and rolls the condom on. It’s the expensive kind, ribbed and everything.

“Thanks, Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi says. He gives Kuroo a kiss; short, but sweet.

“You should thank me too, Tsukki,” Kuroo says, settling back down in front of Tsukishima.

Tsukishima swallows – swallowing his pride, maybe – and says, “Thank you, Kuroo.”

“That’s better.”

Tsukishima gives a soft whimper when Yamaguchi pulls his fingers out, but his emptiness doesn’t last long. Yamaguchi steadies himself with a hand on the base of his dick and pushes into Tsukishima.

“Ahh!” Tsukishima calls. “Mm… fuck, Tadashi…”

Yamaguchi brings his hands up to grab Tsukishima by the waist, steadying him to thrust into him. Kuroo sits back and watches, his cock swelling in his jeans. He’s really into the little flush on Tsukishima’s cheeks, the way Yamaguchi licks his lips every now and then, and the red marks squeezed into Tsukishima’s skin by Yamaguchi’s fingers. Tsukishima lets his head dip low over Kuroo’s lap and moans.

Kuroo would be content just to watch the spectacle, but one of Tsukishima’s hands reaches out to him. Tsukishima palms Kuroo’s erection through his jeans, works his hand up to undo the button and zipper. Kuroo takes a small, sharp inhale at the touch. Tsukishima grabs Kuroo’s cock through his boxers.

“You want me to suck your cock, Kuroo?” Tsukishima asks, lifting his face to look up at Kuroo. The way his face looks is, quite frankly, _erotic_ – cheeks flushed pink, lips parted, and a devious look in his normally disinterested eyes.

“Hell yeah,” Kuroo breathes. He helps Tsukishima pull off his pants, eventually wriggling out of them altogether and dropping them next to the bed.

Tsukishima wraps his fingers around Kuroo’s cock, stroking hard. Almost on reflex, Kuroo reaches out to touch Tsukishima’s face, cupping it with a hand on Tsukishima’s jaw. Tsukishima licks his lips, wetting them, preparing to take Kuroo in his mouth.

“You can push him around a little,” Yamaguchi says, still thrusting into Tsukishima. “He usually likes it.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo says, partially to Yamaguchi and partially to Tsukishima, whose face he strokes with the thumb of the hand resting on his jaw. Tsukishima nods, confirming what Yamaguchi had said. Kuroo lets his hand snake up to the back of Tsukishima’s head, fingers gripping in the hair there. He pushes Tsukishima’s head down, but he doesn’t have to apply much force – Tsukishima is already bending his neck to get his mouth around Kuroo’s cock.

Tsukishima’s tongue is warm and wet against the head of Kuroo’s dick, but it lingers for only a moment before licking down the underside. Kuroo feels his tip touch the back of Tsukishima’s throat, _already_ – he’d figured Tsukishima might be a little dirty in bed, but even this was more than he’d expected. Tsukishima pulls back a little, letting his lips and tongue work closer to the head of Kuroo’s cock.

“You alright there, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks.

“He can take it,” Yamaguchi assures him. Tsukishima nods dumbly, not really able to speak around Kuroo’s dick.

Kuroo leans his head back and lets his eyes closed, feeling Tsukishima’s mouth on his most sensitive spots. He can feel the bed shifting rhythmically as Yamaguchi fucks Tsukishima.

There’s a small noise from Yamaguchi that makes Kuroo tilt his head back up and open his eyes. “Mm,” Yamaguchi says. Kuroo is just in time to watch as Yamaguchi drops his hand from Tsukishima’s waist down to grip his cock. Tsukishima lifts his mouth from Kuroo’s dick and gives a deep gasp.

“ _Tadashi_ ,” he breathes, eyes shut tight to savor the feeling of Yamaguchi inside him and stroking him at the same time.

“Mmm,” Kuroo says appreciatively.

“You’re sort of wet already, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi comments. He draws his hand away momentarily, and Kuroo can see it shining slick with pre-cum. “Are you going to come?”

“I want to,” Tsukishima breathes. Yamaguchi puts his hand back on Tsukishima’s cock.

“It hasn’t been very long,” Kuroo says, a little disappointed. “You can come whenever you want to, though.”

Tsukishima leans his head back, his back arching and shifting Yamaguchi a little. “I won’t,” he says. His voice is haughty and determined.

“Hmm?” Kuroo says.

Tsukishima squares his shoulders. “I’m not going to come yet.”

There’s a beat of silence from all three of them. Then, Kuroo laughs. “Ha! Ha ha, you’re really hot, you know?” Kuroo tells him.

Tsukishima gives a derisive huff of breath through his nose, then resumes sucking Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo holds him there with a hand on the back of his neck.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, leaning over Tsukishima’s back to speak close in his ear, “do you want Kuroo-san to fuck you?”

Kuroo looks up at Yamaguchi, vaguely surprised. He wouldn’t have minded staying here; he would almost certainly get off with just Tsukishima’s mouth on his cock. Yamaguchi nods at him. _Yes, you can fuck him too_.

Tsukishima lifts his mouth from Kuroo’s dick with a wet, sucking sound. “Aah,” he says. “Yeah… Kuroo can…”

Kuroo grins and moves out from under Tsukishima just as Yamaguchi pulls out of him, a hand at the base of his cock to keep the condom from slipping. Both of them stand from the bed to switch places, and they meet in the middle. Yamaguchi pulls Kuroo down into a kiss, and Kuroo lets him. They forget about Tsukishima for a moment, letting him wait there on all fours, their bodies pressed together and Kuroo’s fingers in Yamaguchi’s hair and Yamaguchi’s hand resting just above Kuroo’s ass while they kiss.

An impatient groan from Tsukishima brings them out of it. They move apart from each other, and Yamaguchi pulls off the used condom and drops it in the trash can. Kuroo takes the unopened condom package and tears it open, pulling the condom out and rolling it on the way he had done with Yamaguchi earlier.

“Ready, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, positioning himself behind Tsukishima. He lets his hands grip the cheeks of Tsukishima’s ass, reminding Tsukishima of their physical closeness. Kuroo’s erection rests against Tsukishima’s skin as well.

Tsukishima turns his head far enough back to look Kuroo in the eyes. “Fuck me,” he says.

Kuroo does as he’s asked. He holds Tsukishima in place with loose hands in the hollow of Tsukishima’s hips. It’s easy enough to thrust into him, as loosened as he had been by first Yamaguchi’s fingers and then Yamaguchi’s cock. Even so, Tsukishima is still tight enough around him that Kuroo sighs with appreciation.

Yamaguchi is on his knees to Tsukishima’s side, and now he bends a little to rest his forearm on Tsukishima’s back and lays his cheek against it, the way you might if you were about to fall asleep on your desk in class. It’s a position that allows him to reach down and grab Tsukishima’s cock a little easier, though. He strokes it, fingers pushing hard against the best spots of him. Tsukishima moans, close-mouthed, deep in his throat.

“How does Kuroo-san feel inside you, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks. The fingers of the hand he has on Tsukishima’s back splay a little, then move to stroke the skin over his spine.

“Ah, he… it – feels good…” Tsukishima pants.

Kuroo grins. He’s glad to hear that. “Thanks, Tsukki,” he says. He reaches up and strokes his back by way of thanks.

Kuroo fucks Tsukishima hard enough to make the springs of Yamaguchi’s bed squeak. Yamaguchi whispers encouragements to Tsukishima now and then, telling him things like “You look so good, Tsukki,” or “You take Kuroo’s cock so _well_.” Tsukishima gives small moans and gasps in response to Yamaguchi’s words, unable to really say much else through the haze of his arousal.

“You’re dripping,” Yamaguchi comments at some point.

“Are you going to come, Tsukki?” Kuroo asks, leaning down a little to speak closer to Tsukishima’s ear.

“Ye – _ah_ – ” Tsukishima says haltingly. His fists grip the sheets of Yamaguchi’s bed tight. “I don’t – I don’t want to come yet, don’t let me – ”

With a small “hmm,” Yamaguchi takes his hand away from Tsukishima’s cock. It wrings a groan of loss from Tsukishima, even though he’d asked for it. Yamaguchi lets him come down from his orgasm, but Kuroo doesn’t let up, letting himself push as deep as he can into Tsukishima over and over. Tsukishima’s breathing calms down a little, though he still lets out as many small moans as earlier.

Eventually, Tsukishima nods, telling Yamaguchi to touch him again. Yamaguchi does, and Kuroo can feel Tsukishima’s hips buck forward for more contact. Kuroo makes sure to roll his hips against Tsukishima as smoothly as he can.

Soon the two of them have Tsukishima gasping with clenching fists and curling toes and an arching back once again. “Not _yet_ – ” Tsukishima begs.

Again, Yamaguchi backs off. Tsukishima whimpers a little at the loss of sensation. Tsukishima is persistent, though! Kuroo is impressed. Kuroo knows he personally wouldn’t have the wherewithal to deny himself orgasm like this.

“It looks really good, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, almost conversational, “Kuroo fucking you. It’s really hot.”

Kuroo grins and can’t resist leaning down over Tsukishima to give Yamaguchi a short kiss. Tsukishima moans underneath them. Yamaguchi starts to move his hand again, drawing out Tsukishima’s release.

“Do you want to come this time?” Kuroo asks.

“ _Yes_ ,” Tsukishima pants. He takes a gasping breath right after his words, and the muscles in his body strain and stand out for a few seconds. Kuroo can feel him tighten around his cock. Kuroo can’t help himself. He reaches a little lower and feels Tsukishima’s cock, his fingers competing with Yamaguchi’s. Yamaguchi had been right about him dripping. Tsukishima’s cock is soaked in pre-cum. Kuroo rubs his fingers over the head of Tsukishima’s dick as Yamaguchi strokes hard around the base.

This extra treatment brings sounds spilling out of Tsukishima’s mouth, frantic and tense and broadcasting how high his orgasm is mounting. “H – hah, hnn – ah, ahh – _ahhh_ …”

Kuroo feels every muscle in Tsukishima tighten as Tsukishima comes. His semen is hot as it spills through Kuroo’s fingers, dropping down into Yamaguchi’s sheets below.

“Wow, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, voice doting. “You came a _lot._ ” Kuroo brings his hand to his mouth and licks Tsukishima’s cum from his fingers.

In the wake of Tsukishima’s orgasm, he goes mostly limp from exhaustion. On reflex, Tsukishima lets his elbows bend and his face press into the sheets of Yamaguchi’s bed. Kuroo continues fucking him, intending to do it until he comes himself.

“Are you close, too, Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi asks. He sits up from where he’d been leaning on Tsukishima’s back. His hands, still wet with Tsukishima’s fluids, keep him steady as he sits back on his heels.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “Should I come like this? Should I fuck him until I come?”

“Mm-hmm,” Yamaguchi says, nodding. “Fuck him. Make yourself come.” This kid is so _dirty_ when he gets into it! It turns Kuroo _on._

Kuroo can feel himself getting close, the pleasant numbness of arousal spreading through his body. He licks his lips, leans over Tsukishima, presses kisses to his skin and bites gently and sucks marks onto him. It makes Tsukishima groan in delight, and the noise goes straight to Kuroo’s dick.

“Yeah – ” Kuroo sighs, “Ahh, I’m gonna come – you’re gonna make me _come_ , Tsukki…”

Tsukishima pushes his hips back farther to take as much of Kuroo as he can, and it’s enough to set Kuroo over the edge. He climaxes, fingers gripping tight into Tsukishima’s skin, cum pumping hot into the condom around him. Kuroo gives a few last thrusts, wringing the last of it out of himself, before pulling out and sitting back on his heels like Yamaguchi.

“Did you like it, Kuroo-san?” Yamaguchi asks him.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says, a little breathlessly. He carefully tugs the used condom off himself. He ties an expert knot in the condom to contain his cum, then leans over with a hand on Tsukishima’s back for support to drop the used condom into the trash can by Yamaguchi’s bed.

Kuroo sits, leaning his head back on his shoulders, catching his breath. Tsukishima still has his face against the mattress, his legs spread wide underneath him, ass still in the air. Kuroo gives a slight chuckle at the sigh. Yamaguchi moves on the bed –

Yamaguchi. He hasn’t gotten off yet. Kuroo lifts his head and looks to him. Yamaguchi leans his back against the pillows, his legs spread and his hand on his cock. He’d begun to go a little soft, as neglected as his cock had been while Tsukishima and Kuroo had gotten off. He looks so _cute_ like that, though, with his head leaned back and his lips parted and his fingers wrapped around himself.

Tsukishima has raised himself back onto all fours, and he looks up at Yamaguchi. “God, you’re cute,” Tsukishima says.

“I was just thinking that,” Kuroo comments.

Yamaguchi grins at the two of them. His hand works slowly on his cock, teasing out sensation along the shaft and head. He’s growing fully hard again, and for a moment he bites his lip and closes his eyes to focus on the feeling. Tsukishima and Kuroo watch, a little awestruck.

“I’ll finish you off,” Kuroo says when Yamaguchi’s eyes open again. The smile reappears on Yamaguchi’s attractively flushed face.

There’s an angry snort of breath next to Kuroo, and he looks over to see Tsukishima scowling. “Who said you could?” he says, giving Kuroo a peeved glance.

“Jealous?” Kuroo teases. “Let me suck your boyfriend off, Tsukki. He’ll like it.”

“I want – ” Tsukishima starts to say.

“Mm,” Yamaguchi says, a steadying hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder, “let Kuroo-san do it.”

Tsukishima looks as if he’s about to protest again, but he doesn’t. Kuroo nudges him over a little so that he can position himself on all fours between Yamaguchi’s knees.

Kuroo immediately leans his head down, letting his tongue tease at the very tip of Yamaguchi’s cock. He’s still holding it; Yamaguchi’s fingers tighten a little, involuntarily, at the touch of Kuroo’s tongue. Kuroo reaches up a hand and slowly pries Yamaguchi’s fingers free. Kuroo takes over the stroking himself, with two fingers and a thumb at the base of Yamaguchi’s cock, and he takes Yamaguchi in his mouth about halfway.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yamaguchi says, feeling the movement of Kuroo’s lips and tongue around him. Kuroo twists his head this way and that, trying for new angles and sensations.

Kuroo can feel Tsukishima hovering nearby, desperate for something to do. “Come here, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says. Tsukishima draws close to him and Yamaguchi pulls him into a kiss.

Kuroo can hear the wet smooching and sucking noises of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s kissing above him. Then again, the sounds his own mouth is making around Yamaguchi’s cock aren’t exactly quiet either. Kuroo can feel Yamaguchi’s hips twitching up, straining for more and more contact. The movements are restrained, though. It seems as if he’s being considerate of Kuroo, not forcing himself too deep into Kuroo’s mouth.

Kuroo lets his eyes close as he moves his mouth around Yamaguchi’s dick. It’s easier this way, to just feel it. He makes sure to run his tongue over as much of Yamaguchi as possible, taking note of what seem to be his most sensitive spots. Kuroo tastes pre-cum begin to leak from the tip of Yamaguchi’s cock. He runs the flat of his tongue over it, dragging it down the length of him, letting it mingle with saliva and moving his lips and tongue slick over Yamaguchi.

Eventually Yamaguchi comes with a small moan that’s half sigh. Kuroo, eyes still closed, smiles a little as Yamaguchi’s cum falls on his outstretched tongue. Tsukishima doesn’t give Kuroo time to swallow before he brings Kuroo’s mouth to his. They kiss with Yamaguchi’s cum between them, Tsukishima’s tongue gathering excess from Kuroo’s lips and chin where some of it had missed Kuroo’s mouth. They stay this way for a while, kissing and feeling it in their mouths, before they pull away. A string of mingled saliva and cum hangs between their lips for a moment as they part. Both of them swallow.

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi says, looking first at Kuroo and then to Tsukishima. Kuroo can’t help but smile. Yamaguchi lets his legs straighten and lay on the bed, knees still spread apart. Yamaguchi opens his arms and Tsukishima is the first one to respond, sidling up to Yamaguchi and kissing his face and letting his hands rest on Yamaguchi’s skin. Soon enough, Kuroo joins them, cuddling close to both of them, kissing their skin wherever he can reach.

“I’m glad we invited Kuroo-san,” Yamaguchi says, mostly to Tsukishima, but his fingers are brushing Kuroo’s hair back from his face.

“Mm,” Tsukishima agrees, nodding his head.

As for Kuroo himself, well… he certainly wouldn’t say no to doing it again.


End file.
